


Soft spot

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grinding, M/M, Massage, kakuhou are erogenous zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out puts some serious strain on Uries muscles. Mutsuki decides to give him a massage so he can relax.<br/>They find out something about their bodies they didnt know of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft spot

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hoe diggity, This was fun.

“Do you need a massage or something?” Mutsuki asked

 

Urie was laying face down on the couch groaning, loudly. He had been at the gym for almost eight hours, his skin still sticky with sweat and face tinged with red. He really needed to shower but all he felt like doing is dying there on the soft couch.

 

“If you're just going to bitch about it maybe spend less time at the gym next time”

 

“I didn't come here to be abused by you” Urie bit back

 

“Im just saying”

 

Mutsuki sighed, He petted the boys head, the short hairs at the back were still damp with sweat and stuck to the sides of Urie’s face. “Ill take you up on that massage after a shower, i feel like shit” The boy mumbled, giving one final groan before pushing himself off the couch and up to his feet. 

 

God, did Urie look tired. His disheveled appearance would have been charming if it weren't for the angry underlying glare always present after an intense workout. The boy walked down the hall to the downstairs bathroom, and mutsuki couldn't help but to notice how he walked with a slight limp, giving him more and more reason to be concerned about when he leaves the house. 

 

—-

 

Mutsuki stowed himself away in Uries bedroom, he waited for him to shower patiently, and if he was being honest he spent a good few minutes nuzzling his face into Urie’s pillow and blankets. _they smell like him_ he thought with a dreamy sigh. 

 

The door opened, there was no need for Urie to knock when coming into his own bedroom, and mutsuki scrambled to be in a sitting position again as if he weren't rolling about the comforters. Urie was moderately dried off, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and beads of water slowly trailing down his chest.

 

Mutsuki had to avert his eyes, a flush already creeping onto his face.

 

“You didn't have to wait in here, I could have just called you in” Urie remarked.

 

He was right, He didn't even mention wanting it to be done in his bedroom either, Mutsuki just assumed this was how things should be. He shrugged, not wanting to say “well i was thinking this was going to go places and im sure you dont want anyone to see you naked”.

 

Urie shrugged back, why argue it right? He opened his chest of drawers and pulled out a boring black pair of boxers, and with his back turned to Mutsuki he dropped his towel and pulled them up his legs. Mutsuki was in awe for those small few seconds, It wasn't often that he’d get to see Urie’s ass, hell the only other times he's seen it is in the CCG’s change rooms.

 

it was _glorious_. All the working out the boy had been doing is clearly paying off, he’d be lying if he said he didn't want to reach out and grab it, but he has self restraint. The only evidence of Mutsuki checking out his squad mate was the light blush spread across his cheeks, something Urie was sure to raise an eyebrow at.

 

“what, see something you like?”

 

“Uh…m-maybe”

 

Urie hums, whether it was a confirmation of his acknowledgement or just him not knowing how to respond, Mutsuki didn't know. The dark haired boy sat on the bed beside him, from that distance he could smell the floral soap he used, Mutsuki was always the one to stock the bathroom with different scented products, and Urie had used his favorite.

 

“So, you going to give me that massage or what?” Urie asked

 

Mutsuki nodded furiously and stood up, the other laying down on his bed face first, arms crossed in front of him to rest his head and his eyes slipping shut with a pleased sigh. Mutsuki took the que to climb onto the young mans back and straddle the base of his spine, he rolled up his sleeves and took the lotion he brought with him and set to work.

 

At first he focused on kneading the knots out of the back of Urie’s neck, the entirety of his body was probably composed of tense muscles, after all, he had been spending hours on end at the gym without taking time to rest himself. As his knuckles worked into tendons in his neck Urie let out a soft breath, at least he was enjoying himself.

 

Mutsuki’s hands moved downward, traveling along his spinal column and branching outwards over Urie’s ribs. The muscles in his back quickly softened with the work of his hands, and Urie was definitely appreciative, his low groans into the blankets beneath him voicing his enjoyment. 

 

Soft hands travelled back up his spine and moved to kneed at his biceps, fingertips ghosted over his shoulder blades and down the strong muscles in his arms, he was tempted to wedge his hands in Urie’s exposed armpits and tickle him, but he was sure to receive an elbow in his ribs if he were to do that.

 

Next were his shoulders, they were the most tense, and Urie groaned a low “fuuuck” into his arms his head turned slightly to watch Mutsuki’s concentrated face. The boy used his thumbs to roll against the muscles beneath, they descended lower and lower until they were resting over the peaks of his shoulder blades.

 

With a single harsh roll against the flesh on his back and Urie moaned loudly, his back arching sharp and lifting himself up onto his forearms. His breathing was erratic, he whipped his head around and gave an accusatory glare at Mutsuki, but he just looked confused.

 

“what the fuck did you do?” he growled out

 

“n-nothing! its just your shoulder blades, why, did it hurt?”

 

Urie was skeptical for a moment, not too sure if he was lying or not. “No… it didnt, it was weird”

 

“do you want me to keep awa-”

 

“-do it again”

 

Mutsuki didn't want to push his boundaries, so he did as he was told, his fingers pressed against the muscle and another moan, now shaky and barely contained, fell from Urie’s lips. The boys head hung forward, his breath still harsh but now focused on the new sensations, he didn't seem to be against it thats for sure, and Mutsuki was _really_ enjoying the new sounds.

 

_His Kakuhou_ Mutsuki thought _thats where it is, could it possibly be?_. He ground the palms of his hands into them, beneath him he felt Urie roll his hips against the mattress and sigh Mutsuki’s name. It was almost addictive, hearing him moaning from such a simple touch, He rubbed his hands against it over and over.

 

Urie seemed to be struggling to keep his movements under control, his lower half was consistently undulating in time with each press of his hands. The two didn't voice how turned on the situation was making them, Mutsuki felt his skin growing hot as Urie continued to groan and moan Mutsuki’s name.

 

There was a fluid slowly seeping from the Kakuhou area on Urie’s back, it was slightly transparent, tinged with a hint of red like watered down blood, but it had the consistency of oil, slippery and clinging to all surfaces. He ran his fingers through it, a single digit dipped into a small crevice and instantly the boy beneath him shuddered. 

 

An arch in Urie’s spine made him grind his ass against Mutsuki, and the boy responded with prodding the dip in his shoulder blade again, The skin gave way easily and he was sure he could actually slip his fingers inside, but the whined out “I-Its too much!” hissed by Urie made him come to his senses.

 

There was a balance here, the deeper you go the more sensitive and reactive it is, and the more Urie would writhe and gasp underneath him. Mutsuki focused on skimming his fingers around the sensitive spot, when the boy seemed to get used to a steady rhythm he would push hard against the dip.

 

“M-Mutsuki please! aah ah, oh fuck… fuck, harder!”

 

Urie didn't appear to be too concerned with weather or not their squad mates could hear him calling out such things, not that they had anything to hide, after all this was ‘ _just a massage_ ’ that took an unexpected turn. Neither of them knew that of all things, Uries kakuhou was an erogenous zone, Mutsuki thought for a moment how it would feel to have his own massaged in such a way.

 

_Urie better return the favour after this._

 

With a particularly harsh roll of his hips Urie shook, “Im so fucking close, Mutsuki… hah, I-Im gonna come” he panted out, His voice had raised a pitch or two and he was sighing loudly. Without hesitation Mutsuki pressed down on the opening again, his fingers dipped in again and he felt the raw kakuhou beneath making Urie throw his head back and cry out.

 

A final gasp let Mutsuki know Urie had reached his limit, he was tempted to not stop, his fingers still pressed inside and prodding at the mass of cells beneath. As he removed them the body under him trembled violently and Urie released a sound akin to a sob, 

 

His hands withdrew completely, the only sound left in the room was that of both Urie and Mutsuki’s heavy breathing… though the only sound on the outside of the room was the hushed whispering of Haise and Shirazu outside the bedroom door.

 

“are they done?”

 

“Holy shit sassan, they just fucking did it”

 

“I didn't know they were… you know”

 

“what, gay? They just fucked in broad daylight without a thought for us. What if Saiko heard”

 

“I did, it was hot”

 

“Oh my god! when did you get here?”

 

“Round about when Urie finally took it in the ass, never would have thought he was a bottom”

 

Urie and Mutsuki both stilled. their eyes trained on the shadows of six feet beneath the door.Urie turned on his side, taking the boy on top with him, His boxers now felt greatly uncomfortable and stuck to his skin with his come. His head was still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm but all he could really tell was that he was sort of pissed the others heard him.

 

“You moan like a whore, you know that right?” Mutsuki whispered.

 

“Next time, _i_ give _you_ the massage and we’ll see how quiet you stay” Urie bit back.

 

Saiko jumped on the spot outside “Yeah Urie fuck him up!! Show him the good stuff”

 

“OH MY GOD FUCK OFF!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon Urie moans like a whore in any sexual situation and thats how i like it.
> 
> Everyone tell me what kinks you wanna see with these cute babies!!! I just wanna write a fuck tonne of smut.  
> HMU on my tumblr. Noheichou. suggest kinks


End file.
